Isabel Weiss
|birth=June 21, 1986 |death= |mutation=Micro telekenesis |gender=Female |height=5'3" |hair=Brunette, long, wavy |eyes=Hazel |skin=Pale |markings=Nasty-looking bullet scar on left shoulder. Fluffy dandelion tattoo on the back of her right shoulder. |associations= |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Isabel Weiss is a telekinetic who grew up working in her parents' PI business. She was abducted by Burro Shipping and sold to a mutant brothel in Shanghai. After rescue by X-Factor, she joined up. Isabel tends to shine at detective work and covert skills like infiltration and surveillance. Education University of Missouri, Criminal Justice, no degree. 2004-2009 Employment *Weiss Investigations, a private investigation firm in Cincinnati, Ohio. 1999-2004. Family *Joanna, mother, former detective with the CPD. Earned her PI license in 1985, has owned and operated Weiss Investigations since. *David, father, formerly a beat cop with the CPD. Employed by Weiss Investigations since 1992. *Jonah, , brother, registered teleporter of small objects, attending Ohio State University to study Criminal Justice, graduating 2012. *Abigail, , sister, senior in high school, graduating 2011. Notable Public Information *Disappeared from the University of Missouri on April 20, 2009. Returned home to family on December 23, 2009. The reason for her disappearance has been kept publicly quiet. Mutation Telekinesis at the micro level. Isabel has exceedingly fine control of her telekinesis and can use it to manipulate and direct items with skill. She is capable of picking locks, tweaking security systems, and operating equipment at a distance. She can manipulate objects as small as the eye of a needle, and can lift about a hundred pounds with some effort. Her fine control is much better with smaller objects. Her telekinetic range is about fifty yards, with fine control dropping off sharply after ten. Her telekinesis also allows her to 'feel out' an area, such as the internal workings of a lock, but this becomes significantly less capable beyond ten yards. She can apply telekinetic force. The strength is inverse to the size of the force she attempts to apply, with smaller being much stronger. She can also deliver small objects at speed, about half the speed of a bullet. Her multi-tasking is good, but not infinite, and all of her fine control relies intensely on her concentration and clear-headedness. These more specialized abilities are of little to no use when she is tired, distracted, or fuzzy-headed in any fashion. Skills Isabel has a long background working as a PI, and as such has a great deal of experience in long-term surveillance, background checks, and other basic PI work, as well as a keen eye for spotting the unusual in such. She tends toward the creative and ruthless when it comes to getting needed information. She is a skilled photographer and is extremely knowledgeable about the most common types of surveillance equipment. Personality Profile Intelligent, cynical, sarcastic. She has a directness, even a ruthlessness that may lead to a tendency to cut corners, but also an open-minded practicality that will be well-suited to fieldwork, as well as strong sense of justice. Recovery from the abuse she experienced will be a long and difficult process, but she seems willing to face the work required. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Self-Defense *Basic Firearms *Surveillance *Basic Breaking & Entering *Basic Stealth *Infiltration *Language (Hebrew) *Data Analysis *Basic Field Medicine In Progress *Hand to Hand *Advanced Breaking & Entering (testing in October) *Advanced Field Medicine *Advanced Stealth Duties *Mutation Training (Area Head) *Data Analysis *Surveillance *Language (Hebrew) *Basic Stealth *Operations Notes Isabel Weiss was abducted by the smuggling ring currently known as Burro Shipping and sold to a mutant brothel in Shanghai, China in May of 2009. X-Factor shut down the brothel in December 2009, and in January 2010, Weiss requested a place with the group. Mission History 2009 *Shanghaid - Rescued 2010 *Gravity Smugglers *Security Review *Tracking Debauer *Rifters *By Any Other Name * Burro Shipping Shutdown (minilead) *Weird Science (minilead) *In Your Shoes *From Russia With Love (lead) *Mistaken Identities *Danish Run *Southern Comfort *Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 2011 *Le Masquerade de Cent Visages *Prison Break *Antique Lands *Rocks Fall *Mombasa (Mini) (minilead) *Religious Studies *Lopping Castles *Carpenwhere Discipline *Strike - March 30, 2010 :After the final interrogation following By Any Other Name, Walter emails Carpenter to award a strike, confines Isabel to base for one month, and orders counseling. Discipline is handed down by Carpenter. Category:Current Agents